1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-scattering film, a polarizing plate and a liquid crystal display device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a light-scattering film capable of exhibiting excellent effect of alleviating the viewing-angle asymmetry when used for a display having viewing-angle asymmetry, and at the same time, reducing the change in color tint when mounted on a display; a polarizing plate equipped with the light-scattering film; and an image display device having provided therein the polarizing plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display device typified by a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), CRT, EL and the like is used in various fields including a television and a computer and shows remarkable growth. Above all, LCD is thin and lightweight and is prominently spreading as a display medium for thin-screen television, cellular phone, personal computer, digital camera, PDA and other various devices.
As for the display mode of LCD, display devices such as TN mode, VA mode, IPS mode and OCB mode have been developed. In these display modes of the liquid crystal display device, the liquid crystal alignment configuration differs and image display characteristics peculiar to respective liquid crystal alignment configurations are exhibited. The TN mode developed in the initial stage and the OCB mode improved in the response speed are revealed to have a problem of viewing-angle brightness asymmetry or viewing-angle color asymmetry, and the viewing angle performance needs to be compensated by a phase difference film or a light-scattering film.
In particular, movement to growth in size of the display device is recently accelerated and the effect of the above-described visual asymmetry on the comfort during use of the display device is becoming serious.
On the other hand, in an optical functional film used for a display member of LCD, PDP and the like, a functional layer according to various uses is stacked on a support such as triacetyl cellulose (TAC) and polyethylene terephthalate (PET). Out of these optical functional films, a light-scattering film of scattering transmitted light of a display and improving the viewing-angle brightness asymmetry inherent in the display is composed of a resin raw material component for forming a light-transparent resin and a light-scattering particle for scattering transmitted light by the effect of difference in the refractive index from the light-transparent resin. The light-scattering film is known to exert a great effect particularly on an image display device having viewing-angle asymmetry, such as OCB mode and TN mode (see, JP-A-2006-259003).